The Child of fire
by starlightyuki
Summary: Takuya goes missing for ten months and come back with a surprise. 12 years later Tyson goes on a journey to save her "Mom" only to find out she not fully human she half digimon but who is her father.
1. Takuya's suprise

Star: Hey guys here my First Digimon Fic.

Dark: About time you did another story.

Star: Shut up. I own only The Oc and Plot.

Both: One with the story!

Takuya goes missing for ten months and come back with a surprise. 12 years later Tyson goes on a journey to save her "Mom" only to find out she not fully human she half digimon but who is her father?

* * *

><p><em>Takuya's POV<em>

I look down at the bundle in my arms and smiled sadly. Golden hair just like her farther fell over her eye as she sleep trough the ride. Sighing, I look out the window of the Trailmon. It came to a stop And I step out before turning and bowing to it as it pull away back to the Digital world, back to where _He _was. Making my way over to the elevator, a small yawn caught my attention. Once in the elevator, I look at her my little fire to see her sucking on her thumb her eyes still closed.

Placing my hand over her forehead , a red glow came from the fire symbol appeared on her forehead as her hair became dark brown. The elevator door open and I step out.

"TAKUYA!" I turned and saw Zoe running over here.

"Hey ,Z, What up" I whisper try not wake up my little angel.

"Where have you been do you know how worried… everyone… was.." She trailed of as she look at what I held in my arms. My chocolate brown eyes met bright sky blue.

" Zoe, met my daughter Tyson" I said as my daughter look around at the new place she'll call home.

_Back in the digital world_

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM"

"We followed them to the forest terminal but lost them when _They _showed."

"You Idiot The child is the key to his demise. She hold both of their power combed plus more. She is th-"

" **PYRO TORNADO"**

" **HOWLING LASER"**

"RUN" The two figure scatted before they were hit.

"Damn it, we were close"

" Calm down. Takuya and Tyson are in the human world so they're safe"

"Yeah...But for how long"

"….."

"...'

"All we can do is hope the seal that hides her power stay sealed so they won't doesn't break or they will find her"

"...You're right but I-"

"Don't worry. Now come on let get back head."

Bright blue eyes look up at the three moons of the Digital world

_Back in the real world_

Two figuers stood on a tower watching Takuya walk home with Tyson close to him.

"I say we take the child now."

"NO you hear what the master said we must wait for her 12 year when they have to repair the seal when her power's are at their peek then she our's"

* * *

><p>Star: Well that it for chapter one<p>

Dusk: that was short

Star:yeah I know but next one will be longer

Dusk: Please Review

Star:Bye bye

Dusk: c ya


	2. The Blaze at the fire festival

Star: hey here the second chapter of 'Child of fire'

Star: I own only The Oc and Plot.

Dusk: Let's go

Star: case my friend who has read this has been bugging me to update I'll give you guys a description of the kids first.

Ryuu and Ryan Minamoto- Ryuu look like Kouji and Ryan look Koichi. Ryuu wears a

black jacket with a white wolf on the back, a red shirt, jeans and a grey bandana and black sneakers. Ryan wears a white jacket with a black lion on the back , green shirt and jeans and sneakers.

Lily Kimura - Blond hair and dark blue eyes. Lily wears a light purple elbow sleeve jacket, pink shirt, a white skirt with leggings and white heeled boots.

Tommy Jr. "TJ" Himi- Brown hair under a bucket hat like TK and sky blue eyes. TJ wears ice blue jacket, a light blue shirt, jeans, and blue sneakers.

Jaden Shibayama - Reddish dark brown and brown eyes. Jaden wears a blue and yellow jacket, jeans and blue with lightning bolts sneakers.

* * *

><p><em>Flame danced around a 12 year old girl with wild brown hair that stopped mid-back and bight blue eyes in a oranges spaghetti-strap top and white pajama shorts. She look around before closing her eyes and smiled as the flames seen to wrap around here in a warm in embrace.<em>

"_Tyson…..Tyson" Tyson's open to find a man with bright blue eyes the same as her and wild blond hair._

"_Who are you" Tyson ask as the man smiled._

"_I'm your-" _"Ty…Ty wake up"

Tyson groaned as the cover were pull from her. Peaking one eye open she saw her mom standing there with the cover in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"Rise and shine, Firefly. Lets go, you don't want to sleep in on your birthday?" Takuya said as his daughter curled in to a ball.

" Note Mom, emphases on 'My birthday'" Tyson moaned it to the mattresses of her bed.

Takuya smiled at his daughter _**" She so much like her father."**_ He thought back on Tyson father.

_Flashback _

"_Flame wake up. Please." Takuya whined as he shock the figure next to him only to have the figure curl up in a ball._

" _Takky, its one in the morning." Flame muttered into the pillow._

_Takuya pouted as he garbed Flame's hand and placed it on his swollen stomach. Flame turned to Takuya and gave him a confused look as he pushed himself up._

"_Takuya what ar-" Flame stopped when he felt something push up against his hand and looked at Takuya stomach._

_Takuya smiled as Flame look back at him , a smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed Takuya on the lips while rubbing his stomach._

_Flame pulled back and rested his forehead on Takuya's and said " She must know we're here and that we love her."_

_Takuya nodded as he yawned and rest his head on Flame's chest and fell asleep with a smile._

_End of flashback_

Takuya snapped out of when he hear Tyson moaned out in pain. He look over and saw a red aura around Tyson body. Takuya gasped as Tyson's hair dripped into blond. He ran over to her and placed his hand over her forehead as the symbol for fire append, glowing as bright as a burning flame,

"_**Damn it , The seal must be at its limit ." **_Takuya thought as his hand glowed a reddish-orange and pressed down on Tyson's forehead causing the red aura to die down and her hair to become brown again.

Tyson opened her eyes and look at her mom confused. Why was her body so hot all of a sudden? She look at here clock and shot up.

"FUCK I'M GOING TO BE LATE! Tyson screamed as she shot to her closets.

'Tyson, what have I told you about cursing." Takuya scold with a smirk as he exited her bedroom allowing her some privacy and closed the door.

Takuya lead up against the door, his bangs covered his eyes. He slow made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down and ran his hands threw hair. Why ,why was the seal breaking?

Tyson walk into the kitchen wearing a dark short sleeve red jacket, a neon blue short sleeve shirt, and jeans. On her head was a pair of red goggles.

"Mom are you ok?" Tyson ask scared. She didn't know what happen but she hade a feeling it was bad.

"I'm just tired, that all Ty. You better get going your friend are waiting on you for practice, I'll see you at the festival, Ok?" Takuya said tying to to make her worry.

Tyson nodded and grabbing her guitar case, phone and keys. She slipped on her brown boots and left.

Takuya sighed and leaned back in his chair.

" _**So it begins"**_

* * *

><p><em>With Tyson<em>

Two figures watch Tyson walk to band practices from the top of a telephone pole.

" Well well she grown some and the best is that the seal at its breaking point, let get her."

"Not yet, we'll strike when her power are at there highest."

_Tyson's POV_

I walk down my street think on what was happening to me. I remember Mom say something was going to happen to me on my 12th birthday but what.

" Gabu, Get back here" ( Guess who ^^)

I turned and saw a husky puppy running towards me. I put my case down, pick up the puppy, who let out a yelp in surprise, before it could get any farther. I look at the pups owner and my heart pounded in my chest.

There stood a teenager with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes . He wore a dark jean jacket, a dark green sleeveless shirt, jeans and sneakers. His eyes locked with mine and something made me want to kiss him.

" Um I think this little guy belongs to you." I said looking at the puppy who look like he had a dent in his pride.

"Oh yeah thanks" The boy reached over to take the puppy from my arms.

All of a sudden the pup jumped from my arms and tripped the young man into me. We fell back and I closed my eyes on impact. Something land on top of me and pressed on my lips. It was familiar yet a new feeling. I slowly opened my eyes and saw bark blue eyes staring into mine as something clicked in the back of my mind.

"_Long time no see Greymon."_

He jumped of me with a blush dusted over his cheek as look the other way. I sat up and press my hands to my flushed cheeks. Why is my heart beating so fast.

" Um…s-sorry I didn't mean to do that." He said as He held his hand out for me.

"Its fine" I replied as I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

He pick up the pup, who surprisingly stayed there, and began to walk away. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at me.

" Later, goggle head."

My left eye twitched as he walked away. Great another Ryuu to call me that.

"…..Crap, I'm Late" I yell as I pick up my case and ran to Ryuu's.

_Minamoto Resident_

I stopped running a leaned up against the gate of my beats friend house try to catch my breath.

" Well nice to see you made it, Tyson." I heard a voice say as I looked up and say my Uncle Kouji standing there with a smirk on his face and a grocery bag in hand.

I scratched the back of my head and said " I forgot I had band practice today and since it my birthday so I slept in."

Uncle Kouji just shook his head as he went on about how much I'm like my mom when they where younger as I walked over to the garage and knocked on the door.

" Password." A muffled voice came from the other side.

" Ryuu is a stubborn jerk!" I smirked as I heard laughing and a 'hey'.

The second the door open a shoe came flying my way. I ducked a few inches before it hit me, caught it and flung it back at the person who threw it at me , gazing by his head a few inches, only hit the wall behind him.

I smirked " Nice try Ryuu." I said as Ryuu came over and whacked me on the upside of my head.

" Well where the **hell have you been for the past half an hour Goggle head?"** Ryuu yelled before a pillow was thrown at him.

" Oh Lighten up Ryuu. It's her birthday so let it go." Lily said with a slightly anger tone as she leaned on my back and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

I look over at the other and saw that they where are ready. TJ was standing behind Jaden while Jaden and Ryan slowly making their way a few feet away form the two fuming cousins

I shocked my head and pull away from Lily. I did **NOT **want to be a target this time. Ever time these two get in to a fight somehow I get dragged into it. When I was a good distant form the two, TJ ran over to me and hugged me around the waist. I chuckled as I hugged him back and turned the other.

" So what happened this time." I looked over to the two cousins who looked ready to strangle each other.

Jaden sighed " Lily said we should wait till you get here to practice the Ryuu said that you probably slept in and forgot we had to practice then said some thing about Lily doing the same thing and here we are."

I shook my head and looked at the two who looked like they were going to kill each other. Suddenly I felt some thing pull at my chest and my vision blurred. TJ look at me with worried written across his face and ask something that sound like if I was ok but to me it sound all muffled to me.

Taking a few step away from the noises, I grabbed my head as my head started to pound. The sound of spark caught my attention as I felt heat swirl around me. The gangs screams were the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV <em>

Ryan grab Tyson before she hit the floor while almost dropping her when he felt a blazing heat come from her. Tyson was twitching and sweating uncontrollably. TJ had run to get help while Jaden had ran to the bathroom to get a cold cloth.

Lily was on the phone trying to reach her mom who was going to see Takuya. Ryuu was arranging blankets and pillow to make shift bed.

" Place her over NOW!" Ryuu hollered as Ryan placed Tyson on bed while Lily throw the phone across the room.

"She has her god dame phone off. DARN IT." Lily yelled as Jaden returned with a bowl of cold water and a washcloth.

Tyson whimpered as she tossed and turned slightly but relaxed as the cold cloth was placed on her forehead but breathing heavily. The four grew even worried by the second until TJ came in with Kouji and Koichi, who drop by to help the kids with the equipment.

Kouji knelt next to Ryuu " What happen to her."

" We don't know. When Tyson got here she was fine but suddenly she took a few steps way from us and grabbed her head and passed out but the weird thing is she feels like a fire around her. " Ryan answered.

The former warriors of light and darkness shared a knowing look. Suddenly Tyson's eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath. At that moment Kouji and Koichi felt a two familiar presents appear

" TYSON!" The kids shouted as Kouji help Tyson sit up.

Tyson gave them a smile and rubbed the back of her head. " Sorry guys I guess I was more tired then I though."

" Tyson you passed out. Maybe we should cancel the show and take you to the hospital." Jaden said while the other agreed with them

" NO WAY! We worked to hard for this and it my birthday I don't wont to spend it with a bunch of evil scientist they called doctor." Tyson exclaimed as the other chuckled.

Koichi looked at the clock and said " I think you guy should get ready now."

Lily followed her father gaze and gasped. She grabbed her bag with make-up and clothes in it and started to push the other out telling her dad and uncle to bring the equipment. Koichi shook his head with a smile on his face while Kouji had a frown on his face. The child of darkness looked at him with a serious face. They knew they had to tell Takuya what had happened.

_At the fire festival _

Light and sounds of family and friend fill the fair grounds. Everyone enjoin themselves. People were gathering a round the stage waiting for the two bands. Unknown to them two fighters were waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The MC came out and grabbed the mic. " HEY, how everybody doing to night?"

The crowd of teens and young adults cheered. Takuya and Zoë looked out from back stage. It was packed, you could see some of the teen were sitting on low branches.

"Alright its time for the first act Give it up for TEENAGE WOLVES!" The MC said and almost all the girls screamed and squealed.

Tyson was to caught up in her thought to hear the sound of fan girl squeals. When she had passed out she fetal like something in side of her had awakened and than it had happen early when she met the blond.

_Flashback while Tyson is passed out_

_Tyson found her self in what looked like a chamber of some sort. The walls were metal with what look like some type of writing on them. In the center of the room was a pillar of fire. On the floor was what look like the sun with the symbol of fire in the center. Tyson could make out the figure of a small statue in the pillar._

" _**Its waiting to be returned to you ,Tyson." **__A voice said next to her._

_Tyson looked next to her and gasped . Standing there was the man from her dreams only he was different. He wore red, orange, and silver armor over a black body suit on his shoulder, arm, chest, thight and from knees to his feet. His helmet had three white horns on the forehead. He looked at her with a look the made her feel safe._

" _**Till then be careful." **__and with that he kiss her on the forehead leaving a warm and conforming sensation and disappeared._

_End of flashback._

While Tyson was engrossed in her thought to see her mom call to her. Takuya look at her with concerned as he walked over to her. Touching her shoulder, Tyson snapped out of her daze and looked at her mom.

" You okay, Firefly?" Takuya asked with worried weaved into his voice.

Tyson smiled " I was just thinking so don't worry I'm fine. What bands performing again?"

" Their called the 'Teenage wolves'." They looked over towards the voice and saw Ryuu standing look irritated.

Tyson was about to ask what was wrong when music started and the crowed screamed.

_**I shouldn't love you but I want toI just can't turn awayI shouldn't see you but I can't moveI can't look away**_

Something clicked in the back of Tyson mind when she heard the lead singers voice. For some reason it made her heart tighten. She look out on to the stage ,griping her shirt over her heart, but the curtain blocked her view._**I shouldn't love you but I want toI just can't turn awayI shouldn't see you but I can't moveI can't look away**_

_**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**_

_**Just so you knowThis feeling's taking control of meAnd I can't help itI won't sit around, I can't let him win nowThought you should knowI've tried my best to let go of youBut I don't want toI just gotta say it allBefore I goJust so you know**_

_**It's getting hard to be around youThere's so much I can't sayDo you want me to hide the feelingsAnd look the other wayAnd I don't know how to be fine when I'm not'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**_

_**Just so you knowThis feeling's taking control of meAnd I can't help itI won't sit around, I can't let him win nowThought you should knowI've tried my best to let go of youBut I don't want toI just gotta say it allBefore I goJust so you know**_

_**This emptiness is killing meAnd I'm wondering why I've waited so longLooking back I realizeIt was always there just never spokenI'm waiting here...been waiting here**_

_**Just so you knowThis feeling's taking control of meAnd I can't help itI won't sit around, I can't let him win nowThought you should knowI've tried my best to let go of youBut I don't want toI just gotta say it allBefore I goJust so you know**_

Tyson snapped out of it when the crowd boomed with applause and cheers. She head towards the exit, ignoring the calls from Takuya and Ryuu. She pushed the door opened and ran into the crowd. She looked at the stage and gasped. Standing there was the boy she meet this mourning.

" This for all the Romeo are try to get there Juliet's attention by say HEYJULIET!" The blond said.

_**Hey JulietHey JulietHey I've been watching you, Every little thing you time I see you pass In my homeroom class, Makes my heart beat fast.I've tried to page you twice, But I see you roll your I could make you real, But your lips are sealed. That ain't no big I know you really want me. (yeah)I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)So why you trying to do without me. (yeah)When you got me, Where you want JulietI think you're fine. You really blow my someday you and me can run away.I just want you to know, I wanna be your JulietHey JulietH-h-h-hey JulietGirl you got me on my knees, Beggin' please, baby my best DJ on the radio waves sayin', "Hey Juliet, what are you doin' to me?"Too far to turn around, (turn around)So I'm gonna stand my ground. (stand my ground)Gimme just a little bit of hope, A smile or a glance, Give me one more chance.**_

_**I know you really want me.I hear your friends talk about why you tryin' to do without me. When you got me, Where you want you want us to stay forever, For us to hang together, SoHearMeWhen ISayHey(hey hey) JulietHey Juliet**_

The blond eyes scan the crowd and landed on bright blue eyes. Something clicked and he knew he had seen them somewhere before but where.

_**Hey Juliet**_

_**I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine), You really blow my mind (blow my mind).Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), You and me can run away (run away).I just want you to know, I wanna be your JulietHey hey JulietHey JulietI think you're fine, You really blow my mind (blow my mind).Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), You and me can run away (run away).I just want you to know (want you to know), I wanna be your JulietHey hey JulietHey JulietHey JulietHey hey JulietHey JulietHey JulietHey hey JulietHey JulietHey Juliet**_

The blonds eyes stay locked with the bright blue ones. Tyson felt her heart pound in her head. She slowly made her way towards the entrance to the stage and , for what seem to be an eternity, broke her gaze for the dark blue eyes.

"This song goes out to someone that I need to find." The blond said.

_**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heartOf what it means to know just who I amI think I've finally found a better place to startBut no one ever seems to understandI need to try to get to where you areCould it be, your not that farYou're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singingI need to find youI gotta find youYou're the missing piece I need, the song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find youOh yeahYeah yeahYou're the remedy I'm searching hard to findTo fix the puzzle that I see insidePainting all my dreams the color of your smileWhen I find you It'll be alrightI need to try to get to where you areCould it be, your not that farYou're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singingI need to find youI gotta find youYou're the missing piece I need, the song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find youBeen feeling lost, can't find the words to saySpending all my time stuck in yesterdayWhere you are is where I want to beOh next to you... and you next to meOh I need to find you... yeahYou're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singingI need to find youI gotta find you (yeah)You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find youYou're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singingI need to find you (I need to find you)I gotta find you (I gotta find you)You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find youYeah, yeah... I gotta find you**_

Tyson was about to go meet the band that as they would come of the stage but a hand pull her towards the dressing room by the collar. She look over her shoulder and saw Lily was the one pulling her.

"L-Lily what are you doing?" Tyson stuttered as Lily pulled her into the dressing room.

" Your on in ten minutes Ty and you are not even ready." Tyson pouted at this. She hated -no loathed get dressed up for shows.

She look up and saw Zoe standing there with a dry cleaner bag in her hands, smirking the same way Lily dose when she up to something. Tyson gulped when she heard the door lock behind her. This is NOT going to be fun.

Ten minutes later the MC walked out on to the stage, the curtain closed. Behind the curtains, Ryuu, Ryan, TJ And Jaden waited patiently, each of them testing their interments. TJ looked around and saw Tyson wasn't there. He gave a questioned look at the other but the just shrugged.

" OK here a hometown favorite give up for DIGI DESTINY!" The crowed cheered as the curtains opened and a spotlight shined down on and old record player as it stared to play carnival music.

Suddenly someone kicked it out above the crowd and it exploded into confetti as the crowd screamed in excitement. Light flashed as around on the stage as the band started up revealing that the person who kicked the record player was Tyson. She wore red halter top with a orange jacket the stopped at her ribs and elbow length sleeve over it, The jean were ripped in various places with two orange belts crossed loosely around her hips. Brown ankle height heeled boots taped with the beat.

_**Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonightWe're gonna take you high, before you realize'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slowFeel the excitement grow, ohThis is where you let goHands high like a roller coasterThis love is taking overTake us higher here we goOh, oh, ohWelcome to the showGravity we're defying'Cause we were madefor flyingWe're about to lose controlWelcome to the showOh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our wayOh, oh, we don't need permissionWe're gonna rise up and we'll be the changeOh, oh, hear us on your stereoOh, oh, we're about to lose controlOh, oh, everybody knowsOh, oh, this is where you let goHands high like a roller coasterThis love is taking overTake us higher here we goOh, oh, ohWelcome to the showGravity we're defying'Cause we were made for flyingWe're about to lose controlWelcome to the showAnd put your hands u-u-upWe're gonna have some f-u-u-nWe've only just beg-u-u-nAnd it's too late to r-u-un, you can't runSo put 'em u-u-upWe're gonna have some f-u-u-nTurn u the bass let it b-u-u-mpWe've only just begun, and you can't runHands high like a roller coasterThis love is taking overTake us higher here we goOh, oh, ohWelcome to the showGravity we're defying'Cause we were made for flyingWe're about to lose controlWelcome to the show(2x)We're gonna have some f-u-u-nTurn u the bass let it b-u-u-mpWe've only just begun, and you can't run(2x)**_

The crowed boomed with cheers as the song ended. Tyson smiled at the others who returned. Turning her attention toward the crowd. Some thing flashed before her eyes the disappeared. Tyson tried to shake it of but something pulsed inside of her.

" HEY EVERYONE HOW YOU DOING?" Tyson screamed .

" Schools finally over so now. WE ARE SO ALIVE!" the crowd boomed with the excitement, nobody noticed two shadow move towards the stage.

_**Alive, alive, alive, alive Never thought the day would come when I'd seeMy reflection smiling right back at meIt's been a while since I've been happyNot sure, that I'm readyI never planned on letting love inDidn't wanna go back there again **_

_**But maybe I could (maybe I should)Take a, take a chance on youTonight, I'm lost in the music and lightsI don't wanna let go but I mightIf it's rightTonight, tonight, tonight, tonightIs this real? Cause this heart is just startin' to healAnd you're so close to makin' me feel (me feel)Alive, alive, alive, aliveI didn't ever think that I'd be givenEverythin' that I was missingIt's like somebody out there's listeningStill not sure, that I'm ready**_

_**But maybe I could (maybe I should)Take a, take a chance on youTonight, I'm lost in the music and lightsI don't wanna let go but I mightIf it's rightTonight, tonight, tonight, tonightIs this real? Cause this heart is just startin' to healAnd you're so close to makin' me feel (me feel)Alive, alive, alive, aliveYou're makin' me feel, alive, aliveAlive, alive, alive, aliveI don't know if it's love againBut I'm closer than I've ever beenYou're makin' me wanna let you in (wanna let you in)I can feel your energyI can't explain the chemistryAll the signs are telling meTake a chance on youTonight, I'm lost in the music and lightsI don't wanna let go but I mightIf it's rightTonight, tonight, tonight, tonightIs this real? Cause this heart is just startin' to healAnd you're so close to makin' me feel (me feel)Alive, alive, alive, aliveTonight, I'm lost in the music and lightsI don't wanna let go but I mightIf it's rightTonight, tonight, tonight, tonightIs this real? Cause this heart is just startin' to healAnd you're so close to makin' me feel (me feel)Alive, alive, alive, alive **_

Tyson was now breathing heavily, not cause of the sing and dancing, but because her body was pulsing and the blood was pounded in her. At the back of the crowd the shadow figures watch smirking a red aura appear around Tyson.

"Now?" the female of the two asked

"Now!" The male answered as the female raised her hand over her head.

Meanwhile back stage Takuya dropped the refreshments he was holding and look out at Tyson. JP and Tommy look over at Takuya. He seemed really pale and had a fright look on his face.

JP walk over and placed his hand on Takuya shoulder. "Hey, Tacky you ok?"

" T-the seal it at it limit." Tommy and JP look at each other with shocked looks with one thing going threw their minds.

They had found Tyson.

"**CRYSTAL ROSE DYNAMITHE !" **

Rose shaped crystal flew towards the stage and explode just inches from the edge of the stage. The crowd screamed as the roses explode. The kids were thrown back on the stage landing on their interment

Tyson sat up groaning and look back the other. " You guys ok?"

" I'm ok but I think my keyboard seen better days." TJ grumbled as the other agreed.

" Did you that, Darkmorimon, she can't even stand one of my attacks."

" Ha, so much for the daughter of the legendry warrior of fire."

Tyson and the other looked up. Floating ten feet above them were two people or what they thought where people.

One was a female with long pale blue hair in a high ponytail with crystallized rose holding the ponytail up. Dark purple eyes look at the children from behind a ice blue mask with two purple crystal rose on each side. A silver shoulder strap top that only covered her breast with two crisscrossed strap connected to the bikini like bottoms. Thigh white leather boots covered her feet with ice pink rose at the top and at the heel. Dark purple crescents shaped wing fluttered lightly.

The other was a male with short grey hair with a black mask like helmet with a dark green visor. Dark green and black armor covered his shoulders, chest ,arms thighs and feet. Underneath was a black body suite. He had black bat wings with green tips.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Ryuu yelled.

The Female smirked. "My name is Icerosemon and this is my partner Darkmorimon. And for what we want it her." She replied pointing at Tyson.

" What did Tyson ever do to you two?" Ryan growled.

"Its not what she did it. Who she is." Akumamon laughed.

"What?"

Icerosemon held her hand above and burning crystal rose appeared above her. Tyson gasped then groaned in pain as her body pulsed and glowed a fiery aura. The symbol of fire appeared on her forehead and slowly began to crack.

" Say goodbye ,Child of fire!" Icerosemon yelled as she pulled her arm back.

" **BURNING PETALS!"**

Icerosemon threw the rose at Tyson, who was to weak to move. The other watched in horror as the rose speed towards. Tyson look up just to see the rose a few inches away from her.

"_**TYSON"**_

_Crack …. Crack … Crash_

* * *

><p>Star: and that's it for this chapter. ^^<p>

Dusk: Review please.

Both: Later


	3. Spark and Glow, Embermon and Shinemon

Star: HEY MINNA HERE THE NEXT CHAPETER FOR CHILD OF FIRE !

Dusk: Who gave you sugar!

Star: No one I only own the the plot an oc

Both: On with the story!

Parings Tyson X ? ( If you guessed right) and other parings

Star: This is going to my friend DragoonShana.

* * *

><p><em>Last time<em>

"_**TYSON"**_

_Crack …. Crack … Crash_

Flames busted around Tyson engulfing her in fire. The other watched horrify as Tyson seam to be burning alive. Icerosemon growled worried that they had missed the changes to make sure _**SHE **_didn't find _**HIM**_, regain their memories, ruin their masters plan. She looked over at Ryuu and the others.

"Darkmorimon, how about we have a little fun?" she giggled as Darkmorimon smirked.

"It may draw those two out to protect them and it may help us find him." Darkmorimon respond as he landed on the ground kneeled down and relied his fist back.

" _**GIGA DRAGON" **_he slammed his fist into the earth as a dragon came out, cover in roots and vines, and raced at a wind like speed toward the kids who's eyes where closed waiting for the attack.

The dragon was a few inches away when it slammed into a fiery red barrier. Realizing they hadn't been hit the kids opened there eyes and gasped. In front of them was Takuya ,right arm extended, his hand glowing a crimson red and fire blazed colored eyes glancing at the two digimon.

" You kids alright?" Takuya asked ,glancing over his shoulder.

"We're fine but…" TJ trailed off, looking over towards Tyson.

Fallowing his gaze Takuya looked over at his daughter. Small bits of data were slowly becoming bigger. It wrapped around her but only Takuya and the other warrior could see it.

" You should really need to keep an eye on your appointee."

Takuya snapped towards the voice only to get thrown back, slamming into a wall with a crystal dagger imbedded in his right shoulder. He look up weakly and saw that Icerosemon was walking over towards Tyson with another dagger in hand with Darkmorimon closes behind with a kanata . Struggling, he manage to get to his feet only to collapse again.

Rocks hit the two digimon. Enraged, they looked over to see the twins throwing rocks up and down in their hands while other where helping Takuya.

" You really don't now who your dealing with, do you." Darkmorimon snarled at them.

Ryan glanced at them " We're not going to let you hurt our friend."

Growling Darkmorimon ,before anyone could blink, was in front of the twins, ready to end their lives.

_( Meanwhile in Tyson mind) _

"_**Wake up "**_

_Bright blue eyes open and looked around. Tyson found herself floating ,slowly down. Setting her feet down and stood up straight._

"_Where am I?" Tyson ask, looking around only to find darkness._

"_**You are within part of your soul." **_

"_Part of my soul?" Tyson wonder as hands rest on her arms, she followed them up only to make out the figure of a woman with blond hair and blue eyes similar to hers hidden be hind a white mask wearing a white dress with orange sleeves ._

" _**It will all be explained in time young one, but right now your mother and the neo warriors need you." **__The woman said reassuring as a bright light grew behind Tyson._

_Looking over her shoulder, Tyson saw Darkmorimon in front of the twins, ready to kill them. A animalistic growl came from her as she felt her body heat up and shift._

" _**GET AWAY FROM THEM!"**_

A ball of fire shoot towards them, pushing Darkmorimon away from the twins. He crashed into the wall. Growling, he looked over at the pests and gasped seeing it was another digimon, one known to be _Her _rookie form.

Standing there was a female humanoid-digimon looking like she was no more then twelve. Bright blue eyes glanced at him with blond hair flaring around her with small flat horns sticking out and orange fox's ears. Flaming red marking lined her cheek gave her a more dangerous look as her lower fang pecked out of her lips ( think like agunimon hehe). She wore dark red vest that stopped just above her stomach and long dark orange shorts and orange boots. An orange tail seemed to glow like flames in rage.(1)

Icerosemon look surprised then smirked " I didn't expect to see you here …Embermon."

" I was hoping to remain asleep until the time was right but it seems I was wrong." Embermon growled as embers flared around her.

Takuya glanced weakly at Embermon and said " this bad the s-seal is gone completely.."

" Uncle Tacky what do you mean ?" Ryuu asked looking over at Embermon _" Is that really Tyson, I mean it sounds and kind of looks like her but is it really her?"_

"_**GIGA CLAW" **_Embermon back flipped as Darkmorimon slashed at her back and landing front of Takuya and the other.

"T-Tyson?" Embermon looked back at them and smiles. Takuya was relived that she was ok while the kids look a little afraid.

" Don't worry, it will be ok I promise." Embermon respond reassuring as she stood up.

Embermon formed a fire ball in her hands and threw it at Icerosemon and Darkmorimon

"_**BABY SALAMANDER "(2)**_

Icerosemon mange to dodge it but it hit Darkmorimon. He growled as he saw the burn in his armor. Takuya watch as cocky smirk made its way on to Embermoms face and smiled a little _' just like her father'. _

Icerosemon summoned more burning rose and threw them at Embermon, who dodge them with grace. Embermon jump up and curled her body into a ball as flames and shot towards Icerosemon just grazing the edge of her right wing. She landed in a crouch and smirk over her shoulder as Icerosemon fell and screamed in pain as flame burn her wing.

Suddenly She was thrown her off the stage, slamming into a tree. Darkmorimon was standing their with his Kanata in his hand. Growling ,Embermon looked at Darkmorimon ,not seeing Icerosemon get up and make her way over to her mom and friends.

" You known you guys are _really _getting on my nerves." Embermon snarled as she stood up, flames engulfing her hand.

" I suggest you stand down Embermon or someone precise to will be hurt." The two digimon look over towards Icerosemon's voice, Embermon went pale and Darkmorimon smirked.

Standing there was Icerosemon, holding crystal dagger to Takuya's neck threading to end his life while Ryuu and the other were trapped by crystal vines. Embermon growled, if she made any attempted to save them, Takuya might die. Guilt and uselessness feel over her as the flame dissolved and she bowed her head in surrender.

" _**LICHT NAGEL!"**_

Icerosemon jumped out of the way, letting go of Takuya in the proceeds, as there slash off light head towards them. She glanced at who had thrown and gasped. Standing there was a humanoid-wolf like digimon ,smirking at Icerosemon , flexing his claws. He wore pants simpler to Lobomon only white and a dark blue with dark blue belts on his arms .(3)

" Where the hell have you been ,Shinemon?" Embermon said in a playful scolding tone as put her hands on her hips and smirked.

Shinemon looked at her and grinned " I thought you had it under control but then you got cocky and could have easily gotten hurt."

" I'm not that c-.!"

"Yea you are and if you don't shut up, I'll kiss you just like this morning."

Embermon turned red. Ryuu glanced at Shinemon while the other were confused. Darkmorimon shared a look with Icerosemon. If they kissed does that mean … ?

"_**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE YOU MUTT" **_Embermon screamed ,her face completely red as Shinemon smirked.

Shinemon raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to argue but his ear twitched. In a flashed he grabbed Embermon, who yelped in surprised and jumped up, just as a earth dragon hit where they stood. He landed on the top of the stage, with Embermon in his arms with her arms now around his neck her blue eyes stared at the wolf who held her.

Shinemon growled as he placed Embermon on her feet with an arm still around her. He drew his arm across them, claws glowing and slashed it towards the two digimon, releasing three claw slash.

" _**LICHT NAGEL!"**_

Icerosemon and Darkmorimon jumped out of the way just as the slash cut there way into the ground. Icerosemon flew up in to the air and threw more dynamite rose at them. They dodged them just as Darkmorimon resummon his kanata at started fighting Shinemon as Icerosemon went after Embermon.

Ryuu and the other watched worried as Embermon fight Icerosemon. This couldn't be the Tyson they knew, sure she could fight but never like this. Embermon did a back flip and jumped in the air, her tail burst into flame and she spun around creating a ring off fire around her. Grabbing the ring, she raised her arm above her, spun it around her wrist. and threw it at Icerosemon.

"_**FLAME HALO!" **_

Icerosemon dodged the fire halo only to be hit her when her back was turned, right in between her wings. Embermon smirked as the halo came back to her and threw it towards the two male digimon. Shinemon saw it and jumped out of the way, the halo hitting Darkmorimon. The wolf glanced at the pyro digimon, who gave him an innocent look.

" Can't you focus on your own fight."

" I thought you could use the help, since you were getting _SO _cocky." Embermon shot, dodging daggers thrown by Icerosemon.

" _Icerosemon, Darkmorimon ,return now ." _

The two digimon looked at each other and nodded. They jumped away from there two hybrids, leaving them confessed. A portal appeared behind them, as the two of them flew towards thought. Embermon growled then winced as she felt something wet run down her back and fell to her knees, panting.

"TYSON!" Ryuu and the other screamed, running over to the hybrids as Shinemon knelt next to Embermon and placed his hand on her back.

"See I told you, you get cocky you get hurt." Shinemon said as his hand glowed a gentle blue and started healing her wound.

Embermon just winced as in responds before leaning on him and passed out. Date surrounded her then fade leaving a wounded and passed out Tyson Kanbara. With her wound healed, Shinemon picked her up bride style and hand her to Takuya, who held her close with a worried and concerned look on his face along with the kids.

" I was able to heal it the best I could but you'll need to take her to the hospital so they can do the rest." Shinemon said as he started to leave.

"…Wait." Shinemon looked back at the Ryuu, who called out, with a glance on his face.

Ryuu took a step forward. " Why were they after Tyson and what did she turn into?"

Shinemon look at them with a blank look on his face before turned around and walked way " Its because of who she was and who her father is.." Takuya tensed up at this." and if they get a hold of her then they have his weakness and one of the crest elementals."

Before anyone could ask, Shinemon jumped away. No one heard Tyson whisper a name breathless.

"Ya..ma.."

* * *

><p>(1) look on my devianart<p>

(2) same as agunimon and some of lobomon attack in Japaneses

(3) Look like lobomon rookie level

Star: that's it for chap 3, sorry it took so long my uncle die and I went in to a depressed stage for a few weeks but know I'm a little better. -get teary eyed-

Dusk:- hugs Star- Star will try to get chapters for her story up as soon as she can.

Both: review please


	4. Whats happening to me?

Star: Hey minna the fourth chapter of Child of fire Is here! I'm really sorry its late but their has been a lot of drama in my life right now. Dark:(rolls eyes) Your life has drama not in a million years.

Star: I own only the oc and plot. And yeas it does!

Dark: On with the story

* * *

><p><em>" I told you this would happen if your not careful, Lady Greymon<em>."

_**What?**_

_"Ne Ne,Grey- Onee-chan ,can you me with my training ?'_

_**Grey? Who's that?**_

"_You should take the day off, milady."_

_**What are you talking about?**_

"_Greymon, you look amazing in that dress."_

_**But I'm not…**_

"_You shouldn't over work yourself, Dragonfly."_

…_**..Shinemon?**_

"_Hmm what wrong __**Tyson,**__you look pale."_

I don't…

" _Maybe you should go __**Wake up**__ –mon __**Tyson**__**.**__"_

Tyson opened her eye weakly. A bright light blinded her for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the light. The room had white walls and tiled floors. Hearing beeps beside her, Tyson turned her head to the side a little and saw a heart monitor with an IV and a breathing machine next to it. Slowly, she raised her hand to her face and felt an oxygen mask.

" _What happened to me?"_ Tyson wonder as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Just then the door opened and a nurse came in. She gasped when she saw Tyson sitting up. Someone with her type of injures shouldn't be sitting up, let alone awake.

The nurse moved quickly to Tyson side. "Are you alright miss? You shouldn't be sitting up, you could open your wound."

Tyson shook her head and pulled the oxygen mask off. " I'm fine just a little tried that's all."

"Well, you've been out for almost a week, Miss." Tyson looked at the nurse shocked.

"A WEEK?!" Tyson screamed then busted a coughing fit.

The nurse reached over and grabbed a cup of cold water that was on the nightstand and gave it to the young girl, who gladly took it. Tyson took a few sips, feeling the cold water run down her dry throat. After drinking at least half of the cup, she handed it back to the nurse.

" _I've been out for almost a week, worst of all I had to spend my birthday in a hospital."_ Tyson though.

" Oh Miss.." Tyson looked at the nurse " There are some people her to see you. DO you want me to let them in?"

" Yes please." The nurse left the room, leaving Tyson wondering what had happen at the festival.

Everything was a complete blur. Tyson laid back and ran her fingers in her hair. The last thing she remembered was seeing the twin almost getting killed and her body get extremely hot then nothing.

"_**It will all be explained in time young one."**_

" _What's that support mean any way and just who was that lady?"_ The woman had seemed familiar to her but Tyson never met anyone like that.

She glanced at the ceiling and growled. Tyson always hated hospital ever since that…

"TYSON!"

The young girl sat up as arms wrapped around her. Takuya held his daughter close as tears of relief streamed down his cheeks. Tears fill Tyson's eyes as she saw bandages slightly exposed under the rim off her mother's shirt. She looking over her mother's shoulder and saw her friends with their parents, with minor cuts and burns but nothing major.

"It's my fault my mom and friends got hurt, those… people were after me. If I had let them…."

Tears fell from her eyes as Tyson held on to Takuya and cried. Running his fingers in thought her hair and gently rocked her back and forth. One of his worst nightmare had become reality, he had almost lost his little firefly and not only that her power been released.

After a few minutes of crying, Tyson looked up at her mom with bloodshot red eyes and her hair wilder then usual.

" How you feeling, Ty-dye?" Tyson smiles at her mother.

"I'm fine just, a little dazed, but fine." She replied

Takuya smiled a little then frowned and look at the other warriors. They all looked concerted. Tyson shifted in her mother's arms and look at everyone. What ever happened at the festival, she knew it had some thing to do with her and those people.

"Tyson I'll be right back. There's something the adults and I have to talk about." Takuya said, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

As soon as the adult were out of the room, they kids swarmed around Tyson, asking her question all at ounce. Tyson look between her friends comply confused.

"W-what are you guys talking about?"

Lily took out her camcorder, which was she planning on recoding concert with, and pressed play. Tyson watched with wide eyes as a girl that looked like her fight off the digimon. She had elegant and graces, something the brunette felt she had little. When Shinemon appeared on the screen, her heart started beating rapidly, causing the heart monitor to speed up.

Ryuu looked at her than at the camera, frowning when he saw the wolf hybrid on the screens. He looked back at his best friend who had a blush on her cheeks. Her sky blue eyes held happiness and love in them as she watched. Jealousy swelled up inside of him, Ryuu had know Tyson longer, yet when she saw Shinemon, she blushed like a school girl who just got her first kiss.

" W-who are those guy?" Tyson asked, her eyes never leaving the screen.

" The wolf-guy is Shinemon and the girl…" Jaden trailed off.

"…They were calling her Embermon but she's also.." Ryan looked at Tyson.

"..Me…" the girl said as look at a the fire-hybrid.

Tyson studied Embermon's face. She could just make out a birthmark on her forehead the same as her though Embermon's blond bangs. It was hard to see unless you knew where to look.

"Umm Tyson.." TJ shook the girl's arm lightly, bringing her out of her semi trances.

Tyson looked at her friends and gasped slightly. Around each of them was a different colored aura. TJ had an icy green, Jaden a electric yellow, Lily a lavnder, Ryan a dark purple and Ryuu a light blue. Suddenly a image flashed before her eyes. Five figures knelt in front of one who was gazing out a window.

" Please forgive me, my friends but this must be done.."

"…. Mommy..I-I need my..Mom.." The gang looked confused at Tyson, who looked as if she was in a trances.

She always called Takuya 'dad' around her friends. She never knew her actual dad. Every time she asked, her mom would always smile and say that she'll meet him someday.

"I'll go get Takuya." Ryuu said as he ran out off the room.

He head to the waiting room and saw his dad and the other but stopped when he say the look on their faces. Ryuu hid behind a wall and listened

" I guess I should tell her the truth." Takuya said as he gazed out the window.

"Are you sure that's the best thing right now?" Kouichi questioned.

Takuya sighed and rested his head on the glass. Zoe placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Maybe you should wait tilt she get out tomorrow." JP said.

" Also you could so rest." Tommy added.

" Yeah…..Ryuu I know your there."

Ryuu winces and came out off his hiding spot.

" I thought you would be with Tyson." Ryuu quickly looked up, remembering what he was suppose to be doing.

" She wants her mom but.." Ryuu started.

Takuya ran past him. The other looked at one another with worried. They knew that something was going to happen and all they could do was watched.

" Dad what-.." Kouji looked at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyson's gonna need you guys more then anything now."

Ryuu looked down as questions ran through his head but one stood out.

"_What happening to Tyson?"_

* * *

><p>Digital World<p>

A figure watched a portal showed Takuya holding Tyson as she slept in his arms. The figure smirked and ran his hand over the image of the brunette.

"Soon I'll have you again, my sweet flame, and than I'll control one of the most power digimon."

* * *

><p>Star: Hope you liked it ^^<p>

Dusk: Review or eles Star gets it.( smiles evilly)

Star: (hides)


	5. do you want to start?

Star: Here Ch 5 Of The child of fire. Hope you like it.

Dusk:…

Star: I own only the plot and Oc

Dusk:…

Star: Im sorry I haven't update in awhile I have to watch my cousins., band camp and other thing have gotten in the way

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't leave me." He whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. His amour cover in her blood. The woman smiled weakly at him and gasped his hand in hers.<em>

"_Why are you crying, Mutt…" He smiled at the old nickname. " This isn't goodbye..i-its just s-see ya later."_

"_Please, j-just hold on." The women smiled and stroked his cheek, feel his soft fur on against her fingers._

"_Garuru, when we mee-"_

" _DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Garuru yelled pulling her closer._

"_Grey don't …please don't.." Grey smiled weakly as her eyes got heavy. _

"_When m-meet my n-name will be s-same as my true one. And I s-should have said t-this before "_

_Garuru watched as her eyes grow dime. If only he hand been faster, if he had stopped him before then…._

"_Just hold on a little longer, Grey please" _

"_I love you, Ya-" Her eyes closed and she went limp on his arms._

_"TYSON!"_

Tyson bolted up, cover in sweat and panting. She looked around and found she was in her hospital room. She felled back against her pillow and sighed in relief. It was all a dream.

"….More like a nightmare." Tyson said to herself as she looked out the window.

The sun was just coming up, filling her room with an orangey color. She knew her mom would be getting up for work. Tyson reached over and grabbed her cell phone that Lily had given her the night before and called home.

_**Kanabara Residents**_

Takuya took sip off his coffee when the phone rang. He looked at the number and saw Tyson cell on it.

" Tyson, whats wrong?"

"_**Nothing just wanted to see if you were up."**_ Tyson answered.

"…You just called to see if I sleep in, didn't you." Takuya said.

"_**Hey if I don't wake you up who will~."**_

Takuya shook his head with a smile. " I'm perfectly capable of getting up myself, miss sleep in on her birthday. Anyway go back to sleep, Kouji and the twins are gonna pick you up."

" Ok, Love you mommy"

" I love you too, my firefly. I'll see ya when you get home." Takuya smiled as he hung up.

He looked towards the counter. On top of it was a small box wrapped in dark red paper. Takuya grabbed and looked at it. He already knew what it was, it was from Tyson' father. They had picked it out before she was born.

" My my my, you've grown, child of fire."

Takuya whipped around, eyes blazing red, and gasped.

"You…

" _Where am I?" Tyson wondered as she looked around. It was a dark hall way with the same witting she had seen that chamber in her dreams before. The sent of burning reached her as she walked down the hall. Tyson felt the sickness fade as she saw a glowing light. The light grew bright and brighter with each step she took. _

" Come… flame…cess … digtal…"

"_Hello?" Tyson asked._

_Suddenly flames surrounded her. Tyson gasped as the fire burned away her clothes and replaced them with ones meant for a queen. The dress was a fiery red that fell to her thighs and a floor length silk orange coat with elbow length sleeves. Her hair was pulled in to a high ponytail with a red ribbon connected to a golden tiara with the symbol of fire and a ruby that rested on her forehead._

"Remember …..ur fate…"

"Hello? Whos there? Answer me" Tyson asked as she looked around, starting to get annoyed and frustrated at the voices.

"**_It will all be explained in time,Tyson" _**

**_The brunette spun around and saw the woman from before standing there with a gently smile. The woman walk over and places a hand on her cheek, gently rubbing the red marks there. Sky blue eyes locked with each other, one held a gentleness and warmth whiles the other held confuses and curiosity._**

**" _You must wake up now, my darling.."_****_The woman whispered, places a kiss on the girl's forehead._****_ " …your mother and father need you….as dose your mate.  
><em>**

**"Tyson..Tyson."**

**Tyson moans as she slowly opened her eyes and saw Kouji standing there with the twins standing behind him. The newly awoken teen yawned and sat up rubbing here eyes.**

**"You guys are here early….Why?" Ryan snickered as his twin held up a bag.**

**Ryuu smirked "We thought you could use some clothes but , hey if you want to walk out in a hospital gown that's fine with us."**

**Tyson looked down and blushed as the gown she wore was a size too big and slipped down her shoulder a little. She hugs herself an glances at her best friends, who grinned innocently at her while Kouji shook his head and smiled. Suddenly ,Tyson gasped and closed her eyes.**

**'_W-what going on..' _****Tyson wondered as an image of Her mother looking at some one with a shocked look, flashed in front of her eyes.**

**"Tyson?" The half breed jumped when someone grabbed her shoulder and looked at the Kouji.**

**"I-I'm fine. I just dozed off for a sec.." Tyson reassured them." Now can you guys get out so I can get dress!"**

**The Minamotos laughed as they left the room. Tyson swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, slightly unbalanced. She started to strip the hospital gown when she notices some thing.**

**On her chest, just over her heart was the symbol for fire. Slowly reaching up, Tyson touched her forehead where another fire mark rested, only paler then her skin tone. This one how ever was a fire red and seemed to changes in to orange. She gently touched and closed her eyes, feeling heat from the mark rust thought her fingers.**

**"_I will all be explained soon, Grey.'_**

**The girl shook her head and ran her finger though her hair before she continued to change. Unknown to her, somewhere else she was being watched.**

**"Mmm….reborn the same right down to your perfected body…" the figure purred as he watched her.**

**She was the exacted same as her past life. The only differences was that her hair was a lighter shade the before but other then that she was the same. Slightly tanned skin glowed in the sunlight. Her bright blue eyes glowed with a hint of sleep. A few strand of her long dark brown hair fell over her shoulder, stopping just above….**

Suddnely a bright light shot out of the viewing pool as the sound of a wolf howl filled the air. He growled in anger as the image faded. Even if the don't remember each other, the spirit of that dame mutt still watched over her.

" You shouldn't get attached to her, you may not even have her."

"…Didn't bring you back to insult me, little brother. Did you..?"

"Yes. Now what?"

The figure smirkes as the image of Tyson reappeared, full dressed as she walk out off the hospital with the twins.

"Now …we wait."

Tyson watched the scenery few by. She lightly drummed her finger on her leg while she tapped her heel. It was time like these she hated, she couldn't stand those long quite moment in the car where not even the radio was on.

" Tyson, you okay?" Ryuu asked as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Hmm, what? Oh..yeah I'm fine." She said smiled at him.

Ryuu blushes and look away, his twin snickering in the front seat. Everyone knew he liked Tyson but the goggle head was completely clueless. Ryuu had tried countless time to tell her but was always interrupted.

'_But now I could..'_ He looked at Tyson, who was staring out the window.

"Tyson I-.." Ryuu started as the car stopped.

Suddenly, Tyson bolted out of the car. Startled, he ran arfter as she tore open the front door. His heart stopped as Tyson gasped softly.

"No…"

_**Tyson's POV  
><strong>_"Dad!…Mommy?!" I shouted as I slowly and shakily walked in the though the house.

Ever thing was a mess…pictures and other things knocked over or broken, the furniture singed and ripped. A burning sensation filled my eyes as I looked in the kitchen. It had to be the worst room in the house. The table and some chairs were broken, the small fragments of glass and plates creaked under my feet.

_'what…w-what happened here…'_

My foot brushes against something. I looked down and picked a small red dark red box, my hand shaking. The sides were slightly burned but other then that it was okay.

"..Tyson…" Ryuu places his hand on my shoulder. " come on…lets get out of here..."

I let myself be led out of the house, my eyes never leaving the singed box in my hand.

Before I knew it I found my self at the Twin's house, still staring at the box. I rubbed the side with my thumb slowly. The adults were talking in low voice while my friend were by me.

" Tyson?…" I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Turing my head slightly, I saw Ryan giving me a slight smile.

" Don't worry…I'm sure your dad's fine." I flinched and looked down.

"That's not who I'm worried about…I worried about my mom.." I slowly pulled my gloves off, my eyes never leaving the box.

I hear the someone ask something, but I was too focus on the box. I slowly unwrapped it and found it was a small red trinket box, flame decorated the sides with a small rose as the clamp. Slowly opening it, my eyes widen as tears slowly slipped down my cheeks. In the box, was a gold heart shaped locket and a slip of paper.

"Beautiful.." Lily whispered as I held up the locket. In the center of the locket was the symbol for fire cut out of ruby…. no…its not ruby…

I dropped the locket and grabbed my head as heat rushed through my body. Images, no ..memories, flashed in front of my eyes. Memory of my friend and family…then ones of those creatures…no..digimon that what they are called, flashed in front of my eyes.

"..son…Tyson!" Someone grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

My head shot up and stared into the dark blue eyes of my best friend as five words feel from my lips.

"Do you want to start?"

_**Digital World**_

Bright blue eyes stared up as he griped the a locket in his hand,smiling before looking at the pillar of fire before him.

"My little Fire…Soon… we'll be together again..I hope."


	6. The Truth

Star: OH MY GOD! Im Really Really Sorry I haven updated in forever guys it just I had of the story written out but I took it out of my notebook and put it in a binder with my other stories. Unfortunately I lost the binder. But no worries I'm still going to continue the Story. Again I'm really sorry.

I don't own Digimon

* * *

><p>Tyson leaned against the window. Kouji had called the cops and for now it look like someone had broken into her house and kidnapped her mom, but something in her heart she knew it was something more. In her hand was the note that was with the locket. The teen looked outside as the sun set, filling the room with a orange tint.<p>

'_Do you want to start?'_

"_Start what?" _Tyson wonder as she pondered the question she asked her friends a few hours ago.

A knock came from the door before Lily pecked her head in. Lily smiled sadly as her best friends continued to look out the window, the note still in her hand. Every since she opened the gift, Tyson had yet to read or even open the folded piece of paper. Lily walked over and stood next to Tyson, joining her in watching the sun set. The two stood there in silences, the only noise was the below of the others.

Lily sighed" Hey, Tyson I'-.."

"Do you think…there's another world out there" Tyson asked.

Lily blinked " What? Like aliens? Maybe."

Tyson giggled. " No…like an alternate world that live in harmony with ours."

" You mean like…"The blond pushed her lips in thought. " Harry Potter or Twilight?"

The half-breed gave her a look of disbelief. Lily giggled as Tyson rolled her eyes before gazing back out the window. Lily moved closer and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder, smiling when Tyson rested her head on top of hers'.

"No….like where those two who attacked us at the festival …and like what I turned into…"

Lily thought for a minute"…its possible. Why?"

Tyson looked at the note in her hands. She wondered if this any clue about what happened to her mom, about the strange clue about her weird powers. Maybe even a clue to who her dad was. Lily looked at her then at the note, knowing what was going on in her head.

"Tyson…"

" I need to know what's been happening the past few days…and why.." Tyson said as she said a she pulled out the locket from her pocket and looked at it. " There's a part of my life that I feel people have been keeping from me. These powers, why I have them, who my dad is, why mom was taken and those people…. they're all apart of that missing pieces."

Tyson gripped the locket and looked at the sun. " and I'm going to find out why."

_**Digital world**_

Rattling of chains filled the air as a figure desperately tried pulled at them. The dim of lights from the torches barley light the room. A tired growl escaped the figure as he slumped against the wall, his arms above his head. It was useless. He had very little strength and his wounds had less it.

"Seem you're not as strong as my brother makes you out to be." A voice chuckled.

The man looked up and growled at the figure in front of him. " Oh don't be like that. If you had just come like I asked-.."

"Too hell like you asked! Your brother supposed to be dead!" The man screamed, he brown eyes flickered orange and he struggled against his restraints." How in the gods name is he alive!?"

The figure chuckled." That should be the lest off your concerns, Takuya." He smirked" would be worried about your daughter"

He laughed as he walked away. Takuya slumped against the wall, tear steaming down his faces in anger.

"Tyson…please …Please be safe"

_**Real world.**__**Shibuya**_

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

The kid stood there in shock as stared at the word on the note. Only tiny one problem.

There were none.

They thought it was some invisible ink so they tried lemon juice. When that didn't work they tried a few different ways, but nothing worked.

"This must be some kind of joke, right?" TJ asked nervously.

Jaden scratched his head. " Maybe it invisible ink."

"Or maybe we didn't do it right?" Ryan said.

While the other started think of other ways or theories. Tyson stared at the note. It was blank. The only clue to all her questions was blank. This couldn't be right. There had to this.

_'I know there something here there has to be, but how can I see it?'_ Tyson thought as she held the note up towards the light. _' Jaden could be right about invisible ink, but if so I should be able to see the imprints of the letter.'_

The brunet groaned and dropped her arm, when as her arms fell she noticed something. As she arms dropped, when it passed but the flame from the candle on the table in the other room, black line appeared on the paper faintly.

Tyson help the paper in front of the candle, the line appeared again but they were too faint for her to read. An idea popped in to her head.

"Ryuu can you go set up your fire pit." Tyson said as she squinted her eyes, trying to make out the lines.

Ryuu stared at her confused " Why, it still light out?"

"Just do it!"

The younger twin glanced at her before walking toward the back door, grumbling something about bossiness. A few minutes later the group was standing out side around the fire pit as Tyson held the over the flames. Just as the flames touched the corner, the ember flew up and stuck to the paper slowly. They stared in away as Tyson pulled the paper back.

"What's it say?" Ryan asked as they crowed around Tyson.

_Dear Tyson_

_First things first, Happy 12th birthday, Firefly. Secondly there is something you must know._

_Tyson, you are not fully human. You are half digtal monster, a digimon for short. I know everything is confusing but you must understand. You are a miracle to me and your mother. Now you must follow there instruction, you must go to Shinbuya Station at 5:58 and go to the basement. There will be a train. It's your choices if you wish to get on it. If you do, all the question you have will be answered _

Tyson stared at the note, rereading it over and over again. She wasn't human. Well she was but only half.

"Tyson…" Ryuu put his hand on her shoulder.

" I need to go.."

Tyson looked at her friends with a determined look in her eyes." I need to take this train. There's so much I need to know. I need to find out who wrote this, the might have the answers I need. Who ever wrote this has them…I need to find them and…I need to now who Shinemon is…what he means to me…why he helped me…."

Silences fell over them. Ryuu crossed his arms and looked away, jealousy and anger slow rearing their ugly heads. Why was she thinking about him? He wasn't there to comfort her when Takuya was kidnapped. He wasn't the one who knew her all the life, No! Ryuu was the one always by her side, but Tyson was head over heals for… a monster for another world.

Growling, Ryuu walked back in side. Tyson took a step but Ryan placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Just give him some time." Ryan said.

Tyson looked at her friend and sighed. " Guys…you must think I'm a freak, but-.."

" Hold on, Kanabara! None of us said that!" Lily snapped, placing her hand on her hip. " We've been best friend are entire life, this little fact doesn't change any thing!"

TJ and Jaded nodded.

" They're right ,Ty." Ryan said, smiling." No matter what will always be there for you."

Tyson smiled with tears in her eyes. While the teens planed on what to do next, their parent's watched them. They knew that someday, their children would go to the Digital World and take over as the Legendary Warriors in their places.

" Do you think they'll be okay?" Zoe asked her husband as she watched her daughter, smiling.

She could see her self in Lily as she scolded Tyson, in fact she could see the others in their kids as well, but what worried her was Ryuu. They all knew about his feelings for Tyson, but they knew she wouldn't return his feeling and hope that he wouldn't take it to hard.

"Don't worry Z, they'll be fine. Beside, Tyson will be with them and If History repeats its self, Tyson will get her spirit first" JP said as he and the other we engrossed in a poker game.

Tommy looked at his cards. " Yeah but remember what Taku said. Even though they're all warriors, Tyson is one of the true Legendary warriors, but im sure they'll be fine."

" Kouji what do you think?" Zoe asked as the former warrior of light.

Kouji sighed as he threw in a doller. " My main concern is Ryuu. He's level headed and thinks before he acts. He'll make a good warrior of light"

"But.." Koichi continued, looking at his brother." ..his feeling for Tyson are his weakness. When it comes down too it, I think he'll be the one to submit to corrupt darkness"

Meanwhile, Ryuu laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. A knock came from the door. He sat up and glanced at it.

"What?" He said harshly.

The door opened and Tyson peaked her head in, looking nervous. Ryuu blinked then frowned and laid back down.

" What do you want? I though you would have left by now." He asked, mentality scolding himself for sounding harsher then he meant to be.

Tyson looked down and bit her lip, rubbing the back of her head. " I…I wanted to know if you'll come with us."

Ryuu scoffed, " Why?"

Tyson pouted and walked over to him. Ryuu glanced at her and opened his mouth when Tyson took his pillow and smacked him with it.

" WHAT THE HELL, KANABARA!?" Ryuu yelled, holding his nose.

" WHAT ARE YOU SO PISSED AT?!" Tyson screamed back.

Ryuu glanced at her "None of your business."

"It is when you walk away after reading that note." Tyson said before frowning " Ryuu…do you hate because-.."

" NO I DON'T HATE! What the hell made you think that?!" He growled then sighed. " Its…just a lot to take in…"

Tyson giggled a little. "How do you think I feel?

The brunet grabbed his hand and held in both hers. Ryuu blushed when Tyson leaned in and looked in his eyes.

"Ryuu…please come with us to the train station with us. I need you all there with me. Especially you… you're my best friend in the whole world and I don't think I can get through this without you. I need you…please. " Tyson begged.

Ryuu blushed and looked away." …fine..I'll go."

"THANK YOU" Tyson exclaimed as she threw her self at the blue hair teen, who blushed as she hugged him "Thank you thank you! Come one the other are waiting for us down stairs" Tyson said before kissing his cheek and rushed out of the room.

Ryuu sat up, blushing like a tomato, his hand placed over the stop his crush had just kissed.

'_I can't say no to her can I?'_ He thought as he shook his head and stood up, following her on what was to be the wildest adventure of their lives.

* * *

><p>Star: and CUT! Again Im really sorry I haven't up date but by the time you guys read this I will be working on the next chapter and have it half way done. I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me how you like it.<p> 


End file.
